Orthopedic braces and supports should restrict, inhibit, immobilize or otherwise control motion about anatomical segments or joints of the human body. Known braces and supports usually incorporate rigid members and hinges located about the region to be immobilized. Historically, orthopedic bracing has tended toward greater rigidity to provide ultimate immobilization with a reduced margin of error in mobility, thus many device designs are over-engineered.
There is an inverse relationship between the rigidity of the device and patient comfort/compliance. The more rigid the device is, the less likely the patient will wear it, especially over extended periods of time. If the patient removes a required device to increase their level of comfort, it ultimately reduces the functional outcome of rehabilitation.
For several pathologies, rigidity in the traditional sense may not be required. For instance, if it is possible to treat a hip pathology through appropriate restriction of hip motion without rigid members and without sacrificing outcomes or patient safety, this could greatly enhance patient comfort and compliance as they work through their rehabilitation protocol. Increased compliance to the treatment regimen leads to optimizing outcomes.